


Trick or Treat

by jinwann



Series: Your Heart is My Home [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseon and Sehun take the boys for their first trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Though the twins were still young to even understand Halloween, Minseon had been excited to put their twins in costumes even if just to take them to the park and let them walk around the tables set up with candy en lieu of trick or treating door to door. 

It was hard to get the twins in their costumes, but they're soon enough happily running around the house as Buzz and Woody of Toy Story. Sehun looks like he might just die from the cuteness.

"Mama! Mama!" Kyungsoo yells, holding out his Buzz Lightyear wings and flying around them in circles. Jongin trails around after his brother, trying to keep his cowboy hat on his head before he gets tired and holds his arms up at Sehun. 

"They're so precious," Sehun sighs, only seconds away from physically melting into a puddle. He takes out his phone and snaps as many selfies as he can with Jongin in his arms and as many pictures as he can get Kyungsoo in the frame for. 

Minseon smiles happily, scooping up Kyungsoo as he comes flying by and wiping a bit of drool from his mouth. "I imagine they'll be a little less precious when they've got so much sugar in their systems."

But that's a problem to deal with later. Sehun and Minseon take the twins to the park and do their best to usher them around the tables with small pumpkin baskets they can hardly keep straight. They can't keep still at the sight of candy, nor can they even fully make out the words 'Trick-or-Treat' and instead scream out a bunch of syllables or hide behind Sehun's legs, but they're adorable to all the people there that they get candy enough to satisfy them for a few months. 

Minseon and Sehun let them run around the playground afterwards, Jongin's cowboy hat and both their buckets of candy forgotten at the sight of the slide. It runs off some energy until they both pass out on their parents' arms and sleep the whole walk home. 

Just before their costumes come off and Minseon lets them take a nap, Minseon snaps one final picture of Buzz Lightyear and Woody sleeping soundly beside each other, mouths parted in smiles and cheeks flush from laughter. When the boys are sleeping soundly in their pajamas, Minseon goes out to the living room and plops on the couch beside Sehun who is watching reruns of Hocus Pocus.

"I took one final picture of the twins," Minseon says, snuggling into Sehun's side before she shows him her new phone background. Sehun smiles fondly before kissing her.

"They're cute," he says, tucking both Minseon and himself under a blanket, "But that makes us the original cute. They had to come from two cute parents to be twice as cute."

Minseon smacks Sehun's shoulder for being so cheesy and stupid with his dumb comments, but she still snuggles into the covers just to hide her blush.


End file.
